In most such vehicles, the running board extends along the length of the rocker panel. The running board typically extends the entire length of the rocker panel. For aesthetic and other reasons, it is often desired that the running boards extend forwardly of the rocker panel to overlap the front fender and in some cases, also extend rearwardly of the rocker panel to extend adjacent to the rear fender or other body structure immediately aft of the rocker panel. If the running board overlaps either the front or rear fender structure then the fender mounting assembly must be done before the running board is installed. This order of assembly may not be desirable. This means that the running board must be capable of a finished assembly to the vehicle after the front and rear fenders have been mounted to the vehicle.
It is generally desirable in the automotive industry to create sub assemblies which may be made by suppliers. As many parts as possible are included in the subassembly. The subassembly can then be finish-assembled as needed and the subassembly fitted to the motor vehicle as it is assembled in an automotive assembly plant.
While running boards have conveniently been manufactured from materials having the necessary structural strength such as steel and the like, there are manufacturing advantages to making such products from plastics and there are additional economies to be realized by using the blow molding process. Accordingly, there is a need for improved running board support structure and running board assemblies which can meet the vehicle assembly and clearance requirements as outlined above.